


Lurkers Will Lurk!

by Neferit



Series: Lurker!Bones [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, Extranet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is a lurker. And Jim think that needs to be changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lurkers Will Lurk!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for De-Lurking Announcement at jim_and_bones community at LJ, posted on 1st April. And yes, I missed my train because of writing this xD

"Seriously, Bones, how can you be member of so many awesome communities all around the extranet and not participate in any of them?" asked Jim incrediously, when he saw the list of communities Bones signed being alerted to.  
  
Just from what he saw, there had been about twenty of these - some about movies, some series, even games. He also had a bunch of icons to fit each of these fandoms - but from the activity stats Jim could see from his place behind Bones, looking over his shoulder... Well, there had been none.  
  
"Damit, Jim," grumbled Bones. "I just like to keep an eye about what the trends in fandoms are, so for the time being, I'm quite content with being a lurker there. You know, real life comes first to all of us fanboy geeks."  
  
"But Bones!" exclaimed Jim exasperadly. "You _can't_ be just a lurker! You need to at least comment, if you do not participate in word wars, comment fics or challenges! Feedback must flow, just like the spice!"  
  
Facepalming, Bones turned his attention back to the screen. Sighing, he signed in and looked at the newest entry by community mods. "Lurkers Week" sat right on top of his friends page. Seemed like a good place to start his semi-lurking period (because if he didn't, Jim would never leave him alone, and he had only one set of nerves after all).  
  
Opening the journal, he opened comment posting field and started typing: "Hello, I'm Leo and I used to be a full-time lurker..."


End file.
